The Office (FNiA)
Were you looking for the Office from FNiA 2? The Office is a location in Five Nights in Anime. It is where the player resides, and thus, where the player is attacked. Appearance The Office is a small room with two doors and two windows.There two buttons for each door, one for lights and other for closing and opening the door. The room is blue with a wooden line at bottom. at the top, there a ceiling lamp between the white stars. In front of player, there is a desk with three monitors. Each monitor shows an anime character. In the middle, there is a red square-shaped glowing button. It was a button for closing the doors, but when the game updated to V.2, it became worthless. In V.5, the button was changed so that it closed the Vent door. The vent door is located on the ceiling of the Office, though it can't be seen. On the back wall, there are three posters. One of them is a (Fun Time) poster that has Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica posing in it. The second is the Rules for Freddy's Anime Convention. The last poster is the Show List. At the top right of the player's screen, there is the number of the current night and the clock. At bottom left, there are two power meters. One that shows the percentage of power left in the building, and one that shows how much power is currently being used. At the beginning of each night, a button appears on the top left of the player's screen labeled "Mute Call". This button will allow the player to mute the phone call of that night. The button disappears once it is clicked, or after the phone call ends. When power goes out, the office becomes dark and the doors and vent door open. The monitor at the desk turns off, making the player is unable to raise it or check the cameras. Eventually, Freddy's glowing face appears in the Left Door, laughing. After that, the player is jumpscared. Trivia *The Rules poster should be in east hall corner, but there is no hallucination in game, it would be a reason that why Mairusu put the poster in the office. *Clicking Freddy's noise at (Fun Time) poster will make a honk sound, which is the same easter egg in Five Nights at Freddy's. *The Show List poster contains: Fazbear Fever, Cupcake Challenge, Foxy Foxy, Ladies Night and, Night of Misfits which are from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Custom Night modes. *With the vent door, the office is identical to the private room from Sister Location, however as mentioned before, the vent door is not visible. Gallery 142683.jpg|The Office after the power goes out. Office Full.png|The Office with power On Five nights in anime freddy gif by mairusu paua-d90asth.gif|Freddy jumpscaring the player. Www.GIFCreator.me vxk2cb.gif|Bonnie jumpscaring the player. YgHKzH.gif|Chica jumpscaring the player. QWvSKL.gif|Foxy jumpscaring the player. Five nights in anime golden freddy jumpscare by mairusu paua-d8xfuv7.png|Golden Freddy in the Office. 12LcrT.gif|Golden Freddy jumpscaring the player. SrcJsY.gif|Springtrap jumpscaring the player. furry_cat_girl_2_by_tails375-d4nnxrv.png|The Cat Girl that appears on a poster in the Office office2.png|office2 office3.png|office3 rdoor2.png|rdoor2